1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates generally to dispensing type packages and more particularly, to a dispensing container adapted to house a wound coil of a strand material such as wire, rope, tape and the like and for dispensing the same. The invention has particular application to non-reel packages of strand material having an open center which permits a free inner end of the strand material to be readily withdrawn from the interior of the coil at relatively high rates in the payout of the material. Typically, these packages are utilized as a shipping container as well as for a dispensing receptacle.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The prior art appears to be best exemplified in the following patents which were developed in a search directed to the subject matter of this application:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,634,922; 2,974,850; 3,982,712; 4,019,636; and 4,057,204.
None of the prior art uncovered in the search disclosed a dispensing container like that of the present invention which provides a hollow feed tube guide frictionally engageable with the underlying closure flaps of the container and interlockingly engaged with the die-cut closure flap of the container. A perforated knock-out portion is provided on the outermost closure flap of the container for protecting the tube guide during shipment. A hinged flap having tearable perforation is provided on a major side wall of the container for viewing the amount of strand material remaining on a coil when the perforations are fully torn.